


Banged

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my head is a messy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Nick is about to give up Duran Duran, since John has left. Warren thinks there`s nothing better than sex to clear your head.They are joining a Gangbang, organised by Warrens friend Mike, and there`s a surprise waiting for them
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_His palms were sweaty, despite the cold winter evening, the chilling wind that howled through the alley like in some of those British crime series, which he always thought of as a wee bit too sinister.  
He didn`t know what he had expected, but the house he faced looks like every other house in this street.  
Still, just looking at it gave him shivers. But then, maybe it’s the wind.  
*You`re not gonna chicken out now! It`s just a talk. Nothing`s gonna happen today.*  
He took a deep breath and rang the bell. ___

“Hey, Nicky-oh! Wassup?”  
Nick couldn`t help but smile. Warren always did that, making him smile simply because of the easy-going coolness, which could even be felt through the telephone.  
Where Nick was all brain, Warren was heart.  
There was a time they thought they could be more than bandmates, but that never worked out. Instead they became really close friends, almost as close as he was with Nigel.  
But Nigel was no longer there. He was across the ocean, playing in another band now.  
Would that ever stop?  
The hurt, the feeling of betrayal?  
“Nicky-oh, remember I told you about my friend Mike?” Warrens cheerful voice darted through his sadness like a warm ray of light.  
“The bloke with the swinger club?”  
“Nah, man, no swinger club. He organizes gangbangs. That`s quite a difference, huh? Well, Nicky-oh, the thing is that he just called and asked if I would be interested. Said, the guy he spoke to the other day would be to my liking. And guess what, I can bring a friend. I thought I know someone who needs a bit of distraction, a dose of cock and ass, ya know. It will take place next Saturday, besides the two of us there will be two others. And the bottom, of course. Mike said he`s hot. Come on, babe! You've locked yourself up long enough. Time for some fun.”  
“I told you not to call me babe, I hate that!”  
“I'll call you whatever you want if you come with me. Please, Nick.”  
Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.  
At least Nick's cock seemed to like it,

_“Hey! Ralph, I assume. I`m Mike. Glad you showed up.”  
The man was smiling all over, his eyes sparkling, his handshake warm and firm.  
For some reason he thought men who offered such things had to be kind of sleazy, like pimps in bad movies, but the guy was very much like his house. Neat, friendly and inviting. Utterly normal.  
“Yeah, Ralph, me.”  
Sure, Mike knew it wasn`t his real name.  
“Come in. I have some snacks ready, if you want. We can have a beer, wine, whatever you prefer.”  
Mike stepped aside to let him in, and yet again he was surprised. Homey. Yeah. It was homey. Could have been a family home. This impression was reinforced when Mike led him into a comfortable living room.  
Only the two giants standing at the table, beer bottles in hand, did not quite fit into this rustic cosiness.  
“OK, first I'd like you to meet Juan and Danny. They'll leave us alone in a few minutes so we can talk things over. I just want you to know that your safety is our number one priority. They will be present all the time and make sure that the rules are followed.”  
Well, that was comforting, wasn`t it? No one would mess up with fucking giants.  
Still, he wondered what they thought of him.  
But when he got closer, they seemed as friendly as Mike. Tall and muscular, but in no way scary. Like friendly bears. They met his gaze open and with a smile.  
“We`ll be your personal bodyguards, man. Like Mike said, we'll take care of you. Anyone who doesn't keep their end of the bargain is out in the blink of an eye” Juan winked cheerfully, there was not the slightest hint of contempt, no disrespect or whatever.  
It`s their job, he reminded himself. They are professional…professional what? Gangbang-watchdogs?  
He chuckled at this thought and a large part of his uncertainty disappeared into thin air._  


"Where does someone come up with the idea of organizing gangbangs?” Nick wondered.  
Warren slouched in the cream white designer couch, looking completely out of place with his torn denims , shirt unbuttoned to the navel.  
“Mike had a really shitty experience once. What he had wanted so much has gone completely out of hand. He doesn't talk about it, but if you ask me, it was a rape. Many men have this fantasy and Mike wants to give them the opportunity to live it out. Without fear.”  
“Sounds reasonable.”  
“I know, right? So, he`s making sure the tops are decent. Clean by all means. No STD, no drugs, no alcohol. He picks the people he thinks are right for the man. Sometimes groups also rent his premises, because security is important to them, at least for the bottom, and because the rooms are great, of course. He has two security guards. Respectful musclemen. Their presence is mandatory, always. They never go for it. Straight through and through. Cool guys, Juan and Danny. We go to the gym together. Honestly, Nicky-oh. I think it would do you good. Just fun, you know. Pure, hot, dirty sex. I know you miss John, but you can't hide out here grieving forever. We need you, Nick! Simon needs you. We have to finish this record, even without John. You and Simon have to keep going and I`m glad to be part of your band. Give Wes a chance! Of course he's not John, but he's good. Come on! We'll have a nice fuck on Saturday and then we'll go to the studio on Monday, meeting Wesley. Nothing is more purifying than good sex, Nicholas,"  


_Juan and Daniel had left the room and Mike sat opposite him smiling.  
“Let's not beat around the bush, okay? Let's get right to what you're here for. You've already done more than a good third of the people who write to me, you came here. Of course you can always change your mind. You're under no obligation. The day before, five minutes before, in the middle of it, you can always say no. Got it?”  
“Yeah. I…goodness, this is weird. I have never…I mean, it`s been in my head for ages, but I have never… “  
“It`s alright, Ralph. I understand. How many?”  
“Huh?”  
“How many men do you want?”  
Goodness.  
“Er…uh…I…”  
“It`s your fantasy. So, how many are in your fantasy?”  
“Depends. Let`s say four.”  
Four would be perfect, right? One cock for each hand, one for the ass, one for the mouth.  
“Fine. Do you prefer a certain type? Twinks, hunks, black , white?”  
“It doesn't matter what they look like. I don't want to look at them, I just want to feel.”  
“Ah, sorry, yes, I remember you wrote me you wanted to be blindfolded. Still, maybe you want to touch six packs , you prefer the cocks long and thin, whatever. Besides, the men always stay here for a while afterwards, in case you want to talk. It's not a must, but you might want to join us for a drink. I don't allow alcohol before play, so this would be a nice opportunity to come down, you know, having a drink. Unless, of course, complete anonymity is important to you. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you this. Do you want the blindfold so you can't see anyone or so no one will recognize you? If the latter is the case, I recommend a mask, with or without openings for the eyes. You should know, I recognized you immediately.”  
“For real?” Instead of being embarrassed, he felt kind of flattered. “It's been so long.”  
“It is very likely that the other men will recognize you too, at least one of them for sure. I can assure you, though, that discretion is as important here as security. Even without a mask, even if everyone recognizes you, nothing that happens here will ever get out. Ready to see the rooms? Pick the one that's closest to your fantasies." _  


“Jesus, Nick, it doesn't matter what you put on, you're gonna take it off anyway. Hurry up, we're late already.” Warren snorted, rolling his eyes at him.  
Nick had to admit he was pretty nervous. Sure, he had this fantasy for a long time, and he often talked to Warren about it, that' s why Warren had told him about Mike.  
He also had a few threesomes yet, but five men was a hell of a lot, huh? Besides, a gangbang was different from group sex. Whoever it was, he kind of admired the man. Warren called it wanting to be used, but Nick saw something different in it. The ability to trust. To give yourself.  
He was right about the clothes, though, so he decided not to change. Eyeliner and mascara were a must, and it`s done, so they could leave now.  
“Finally!” The guitarist sighed overdramatically as Nick grabbed his coat from the hanger.  
He could have sworn that this Mike looked at him almost startled for a moment before he let them in.  
“The other two are already here. You know the drill, Warren.”  
“Sure, mate! That`s Nick. Nick, Mike.”  
They met Luke and Matt in the cosy living room, and Nick was relieved about the sympathetic lightness these two radiated. Four tops sharing a bottom, that could lead to fighting for dominance when everyone wanted to prove they were the best. My dick is bigger than yours, he moans louder with me than with you, all this childish nonsense. But they seemed to be easy-going like Warren.  
Mike handed out the copies of the list the man had filled out. There were his preferences, and more importantly, his dislikes.  
“Ok, gentlemen. There are a few rules, and if you don't follow them, you'll be sent straight out. When Ralph says stop, it means stop. For all of you, no matter what you're doing. If any of you have the impression that the man is panicking, please contact Juan or Danny. They have a copy of that list and if any of you does something what is listed as a dislike, you have to leave. It could be, by the way, that you know this man. That you have to sign a non-disclosure agreement should be self-evident. None of you will call the man by his real name, if you know who he is. He's Ralph to you.”  
What was that? Did Mike wink at him?  
Nick got a strange feeling in his stomach.  
“I don't care who it is as long as he's hot.” Warren grinned.  
“Oh, he is, Waz. Hot and eager. One last thing; he will be wearing a blindfold. None of you are going to pull it down, you understand?”  
“Sure thing.” Luke nodded.  
“Okay, guys. This is his first time, so make it a good one. You can undress next door. If you want, you can shower there. Ralph's waiting for you behind the blue door. Have fun.”  
“Yay! Blue door. So he chose the sling. Great, I love this thing.” Warren beamed, rubbing his palms together. “Come on, Nicky-oh.”  
Nick wanted to follow his friend when Mike stopped him.  
“It may come as a shock to you. If you can't handle it, then just go, okay? And remember, his name is Ralph.”  
“So you're absolutely sure I know him?” His stomach made a funny little hop.  
“As sure as I can be.”  
“But you won't tell me who it is?”  
“You're about to find out for yourself. I won't say anything. Rules apply to me too. Today, he`s Ralph. Unless you want him to recognize you, you shouldn't talk. Your voice is special. And like I said, if that's a problem for you, you and I can have a nice drink here or you can just go.”  
“You know, I'm nervous anyway. This conversation isn't exactly helping to change that.”  
“Warren trusts you, so I assume you'll do the right thing, Nick. Warren will recognize him too, though I don't think he knows him personally.”  
Talking of Waz, the man just appeared out of nowhere, naked and with an impressive hard-on.  
“My God, Nick! You're not gonna believe this.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh God ! What the hell am I doing here?  
He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Not easy, though, when lying in a sling, naked. Exposed. Vulnerable.  
He heard the men in the other room. Chatting. Laughing.  
Despite the blindfold, a kind of sleeping mask like you get in an airplane, he closed his eyes tightly.  
Breathe! You want this.  
“The first one coming in now, Ralph. Is that okay?”  
Juan's voice sounds soft  
He'll be watching out, him and Danny. Nothing bad would happen.  
“Yeah, all right, I'm ready.”  
Sort of. Maybe.  
Oh,God.  
A warm, strong hand lay on his chest, directly over the beating heart.  
“Hello there, handsome. I`m Luke.”  
He wanted to reply, but found no words.  
What could you say in a situation like that? Like, " My pleasure"?  
Hopefully it would be, a pleasure.  
He was glad that Luke obviously didn't want to make any more polite conversation, but immediately focused on the discovery of his body. After all, he wasn't here to talk.  
Luke's touch was pleasant. He didn't go straight for dick or ass, but stroked his whole body. Arms, legs, then again the chest, making a lot of appreciative noises while he did so. Surely Mike had sent him in first on purpose, for a slow warm-up, so to speak.  
Ralph didn`t even notice he was smiling until Luke`s voice mirrored that smile.  
“Good to see you`re enjoying this, sweetheart,” the man chuckled. “Ready for the other three?”  
“I think so.” he said, meaning it._

_The second man was less patient, less tender. He plunged head first onto one of his nipples, literally.  
Lips, tongue and teeth worked him hard, something that was on the very top of his list.  
Either it was Luke, who now went for his second nipple, or a third man had already joined the team._

“I told you, they start without us. I'm right, huh? It's him.” Warren grinned while all Nick could do was stare.  
The man was lying in the sling, Matt and Luke stood to his right and left and seemed to want to eat him alive. Nick didn't give a fuck about that. It was the face, turned towards them, half covered by something that looked like a sleeping mask.  
Nicks stomach performed another hop.  
Was that…for real?  
He had not seen him for a long time, maybe it was just someone who looked a lot like him. But then Mike probably wouldn't have given him that lecture.  
Holy fuck!  
Nick stepped closer, eyes fixed at the man`s face.  
There it was. The little scar you`d only see when you know it`s there, next to the corner of his mouth.  
A souvenir of their Germany tour, 1981.  
Munich. Some stupid drunk idiot had attacked Roger with a broken beer bottle.  
Roger.  
It`s Roger.  
He almost said it out loud.  
His heart started pounding like a fucking jackhammer.  
Maybe he should think again about atheism, because obviously there was a God.  
Someone, something that answered his prayers. A little late maybe, and there were no other men in his dreams, but Nick discovered that he quite liked seeing Roger with other men.  
It was weird, but it turned him on, even though all this felt completely unreal.  
Warren`s calloused hand landed heavily on his shoulder.  
“You’re alright, Nicky-oh?”  
“It`s really him. Fuck, Waz! Look at that.”  
The man in the sling…Nick refused to think of him as Roger, because he`s quite sure that he wouldn`t be able not to use his real name …had started to wank them both, Luke and Matt, while the men kissed, none of them touching Ro… _Ralph._  
Neither Nick nor Warren had realized the two were a couple.  
That wasn`t fair, it was for R…for the man in the sling. The guy wanted to feel four men on him. They could kiss , it was even cute, but shouldn't they at least take care of him a little? The man wasn't a wanking machine, for fuck's sake.  
Like Mike said. It's his first time. Make it good for him. For him.  
“What now, Nick? We in or what?”  
“I... give me a minute. How about you put that great talent of yours to work? I need to go have a smoke and think. Not if I want to join in, I definitely want. I just don't know if it would be right for him to recognize me. On the other hand, it feels wrong for me not to let him know. Fuck, Waz, that`s confusing as hell. I have to think.”  
“I understand.” Warren nodded. “Take your time while I`ll make sure that he has some fun.”  
Knowing Ro…Ralph, damn it, in good hands, or in a very talented mouth rather, because deep-throating was Warren's supreme discipline, he slipped in one of the provided bathrobes and headed for the room they`d met in.  
Mike didn`t seem surprised to see him.  
Wordlessly he filled two glasses with a wee dram of Whisky.  
“Nah, you said no drinking. I'm going back inside as soon as I decide whether or not to let him know who I am. But if you had a cigarette for me, that would be nice.”  
“Want to talk?” Mike offered, handing him his cigarettes.  
“It`s … I think he should know it's me. But I'm afraid he'll panic and call the whole thing off. And I admit that I want to fuck him. I have wanted to fuck him for a long time. But it seems wrong to do it when he doesn't know who I am. What a dilemma.”

_Two. Still two. Where are the others?  
It had started so well, but now these two seemed to be satisfied with him jerking them off. He missed the hands and lips.  
There were two other men whispering together.  
Didn't they like him?  
He had never considered that possibility.  
Maybe he was too old, too short, too whatever.  
Not to be wanted was a very unpleasant feeling, especially when you were hanging naked, legs spread, in a leather swing, offering yourself.  
Oh.  
There was someone new, he could tell by the man`s smell. He was so close that his breath blew over his face. Then a calloused thumb traced his lips.  
“You`re hot, man. I really hope I'm not making a mistake now, because I so want to fuck you, after I sucked you off.”  
Uh.  
The thumb invaded his mouth, and he sucked greedily.  
That`s definitely no mistake, what was the man talking about?  
“I'm Andy's successor. Warren. I brought a bandmate. He's worried you'll freak out if you recognize him. And it would be really nice if you didn't. Because he wants to fuck you even more than I do.”  
It took several minutes before he understood the meaning of these words. Minutes in which he jerked two cocks and sucked a thumb.  
Andy?  
Warren?  
Bandmate?  
What the…  
Oh. Ooooh.  
He should freak out, shouldn`t he? But for some reason he didn`t.  
He was still wanking the two, still sucking that thumb.  
That's why the two of them were whispering. Not because they wouldn't touch him.  
At least Warren definitely wanted to touch him, to fuck him, even. If it was really Warren and not someone who was playing a stupid fucking joke.  
Funny enough, he didn`t care at all. He wanted this. It had taken him years to dare to turn this fantasy into reality, and he'd make it come true. Whether he really wanted to know if it was Warren, and if it was Nick, because if Warren was telling the truth, he could only talk about Nick, he would think about that later.  
“Not freaking out, huh?” Warren chuckled as he sucked his thumb in deeper. “That`s awesome, man.”  
Matt and Luke didn't seem to notice any of this, they were still kissing violently according to the noises.  
That was sweet, wasn`t it? It wasn`t what he wanted, actually, but it was cute.  
But Warren, whether he was pretending to be Warren or not, and his friend, Nick or not, they seemed to know exactly what they wanted.  
Him, they wanted him.  
And not as a friendly addition to their own necking.  
It was his fucking fantasy. Fucking-fantasy, indeed.  
“Warren,” he growled around the finger in his mouth, and the man pulled it out.  
“Yeah, sweetheart?”  
“Go get him. Get Nick.”  
“I don`t have to, he just came in.”  
He was almost sad about the loss, the feeling of Warren being so close had been nice, sucking his thumb had a subtle erotic, but now the man apparently stepped back.  
Then there was another finger, stroking over the little scar near his mouth.  
“I still remember how you got this. Could we stop this Ralph bullshit, please? I want to be able to say your name when I fuck you."_

Warren grinned broadly. Maybe one day he would tell Nick that he had known it was Roger before they came here. Mike had told him because he wanted to know if Warren knew Roger personally, and he said no, what was the utter truth. But he hadn't told Mike that the friend he was bringing along was Nick. Mike would give it to him for that.  
Maybe he'd get banned, but that would be worth it.  
Nick might not remember , but he told him once that he had quite a crush on the drummer, back in their early days. He had been drunk, as he had been so often since John left. Probably he didn't even realize that he had left his apartment today for the first time in three weeks.  
This incredible coincidence had to mean something. One Taylor leaves, the other comes back.  
And he hadn't flipped out, thank goodness. Because the man was really hot, and Warren couldn't wait to give it to him good and proper, as he wished and deserved. Why did Mike bring in these two motherfuckers? They only cared about themselves, that wasn't the point. Somebody should explain to them what a gangbang meant. Anyway, at least now they were done with their smooching, had their cum all over Roger. Well, that was kind of horny, he had to admit. This Luke seemed to love stroking, and with incredible devotion he had rubbed the cum into Roger’s skin, while it`s Nick and Roger now who were snogging. Time to prove his qualities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, again that will be longer than planned. I just so need to write of pure, perverted sex! 
> 
> This author suffers from Depression and uses this as an anti-depressant. 
> 
> Please be nice to this author, thank you!

Nick was very reluctant to let go of the moist heat of Roger's mouth, and he wasn`t surprised that Luke and Matt had left the room.  
“Juan,” he shouted, and the man was there in a split second.  
“Problems?”  
“No. I just …I`m Roger, it`s fine when they call me Roger. No one is breaking any rules calling me by my real name. I just wanted you to know.”   
Nick liked the way Roger's voice sounded. A little shaky. Hoarse. Horny.  
He wished he would take off the mask, but that was Roger's decision, and he wouldn't force him, no matter how much he wanted to see his eyes.  
Maybe he needed this distance, maybe he didn’t want to look at them.   
Perhaps to be blind was part of his very own fantasy.  
They say the deprivation of one sense strengthens the remaining ones, right?  
It was about time Roger got what he came here for.  
Obviously, Warren had the same thought, as Nick saw him stepping between Roger`s lifted, spread legs.  
Actually, he should have done that already when Nick left the room, but it didn't matter anymore.  
Now Roger would get what he wanted.  
Unfortunately, they needed Matt and Luke on board with it, too.  
Nick would have a serious talk with them.  
Roger's surprised moaning sounded like music to his ears.  
Waz swallowed him to the hilt, and there are few men on earth who could manage that.  
“Uhn…Uhn…”  
Goodness, how beautiful!  
If only he wouldn`t wear that mask.  
Nick would bet on rolled back or at least crossed eyes from pleasure.  
He could have watched forever, listened forever.  
Warren was a bon vivant, and he showed it.  
The man loved making noises while sucking, what many people find kind of gross. All this obscene slurping and smacking, that pleasurable hum. This hum was the greatest when you just had your cock deep in his throat, what he knew of own experience. Warren was a fantastic lover, shameless and experimental, yet attentive and tender. That he seemed to have no gag reflex increased the pleasure to no end, and Roger did not yet seem to understand that what Waz was doing was even possible. He fought it a little, probably afraid it would make Warren uncomfortable, having his cock so deep.  
Nick fisted a hand in Roger`s thick hair, pulling him up for another kiss.  
Heavens, the man tasted wonderful.  
As much as he would have liked to keep kissing ,before this went on, he had to take care of something.  
“Let him do it. He loves it. Relax and enjoy. I'll be right back,” he whispered, throwing one last glance at Warren, at what Warren was doing there. He shouldn’t have. God, that was scorching hot, making him hard as steel. Good thing he still wore the bathrobe as he went back to the living room, finding, Mike, Luke and Matt in a lively conversation.   
“Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but Matt, Luke, we need to talk.”  
“Yeah,” Matt nodded as he blushed, “we indeed have to. It`s …God, I`m sorry, you have to think we`re selfish assholes or something. Let me explain, please. We recognised him. You and Warren, too. I thought I still…I …ack, fuck it. First, you and Waz came in. And then there`s Roger…Ralph, goodness, sorry, Ralph…I was about to freak out. Luke tried to calm me down, and in the beginning, it worked…but then…fuck, I`m a hardcore Duranie, man! I can't fuck Roger Taylor when I have to call him Ralph, as stupid as it sounds.”  
“One would think being a hardcore Duranie makes you want to fuck Roger Taylor even more.” Nick grins.  
“If he knew that I was fucking HIM, not Ralph, if that makes any sense.”  
“Oh, that makes a whole lot of sense to me, Matt! See, I didn`t know it`s him until I saw him, and I freaked out as much as you did, plus, I was afraid he`d freak out if he knew who I am. We cleared that up. Roger knows it's me, and Ralph is history. Call him Roger. You read what Roger wants, and I think we should give him what the fuck he wants. I think we should make Roger Taylor happy and as well-fucked as he wants to be.”  
“Oh! Oh my God, for real? I don't have to pretend I don't know who he is? Then why are we still standing here?” Matt was literally bouncing, making Luke and Nick laugh out loud.  
Mike, on the other hand, rolled his eyes overdramatically.  
“Note to myself, no celebrities, ever, again!”  
“That would be a pity, Mike. These people need the security and discretion you offer like everyone else, if not more.” Luke pointed out.  
“Oh, you're just saying that because you hope Johnny Depp will show up.” Mike chuckled. “Now get out of here and take care of that man, we've had enough drama.”

Warren knew something important had changed the moment the three walked in. He stood at Roger`s head, letting him suck his own cum from his, Warren`s, finger. The man was really out of it, somewhere in Nirvana, and Warren was very proud of that, even though his own dick was beginning to hurt unpleasantly with unfulfilled need.  
The look in the men`s faces made his cock even harder. It looked like the fun could finally begin.

He bent down to Roger`s ear.  
“ Three studs with hard cocks and dirty grins just came in, sweetheart. This looks very promising, if you ask me.”  
“Ah. Hmm.” Roger sighed as Warren pulled his finger out. Something good about the mask Roger`s wearing was, that he couldn`t see all the gestures between the men. Nick curled a finger at Waz while Matt came over and went straight for one of Roger`s nipples, making him gasp.  
Waz chuckled as he joined the other two, keeping his voice low.  
“Looks like you two decided to do something other than making out, after all,” he winked at Matt.  
“They did. And that's why we should briefly discuss what we're doing, so that we don't get in each other's way and there is a complete mess.” Nick explained.  
“Sure, man, yeah!” Warren beamed and patted himself mentally on the shoulder. Nick Rhodes, after been a shadow of himself for weeks, was finally back to his controlling self.

_I kissed Nick. Goodness. Nick said he`s gonna fuck me.  
And hell, do I want it, Roger thought. He could hardly wait.  
Juan knew by now that Ralph was no longer existing and he was surprised how much it helped. To be himself.  
“Uhn!”  
He jerked violently as his cock was swallowed to the hilt.  
Ah, God, what…Warren!   
He promised to suck him, and he did.   
Bloody hell, he did!   
Nick chuckled quietly, grabbing his hair and kissed him yet again, but what Warren did in more southern regions was way too distracting from Nick`s sweet lips.  
How the fuck was he able to do…such things?  
Roger desperately tried to back off, afraid he`d choke the man or at least make him gag, but Warren was relentless.  
Nick said something about letting him, about being right back, but the sound of his own heartbeat pounded in his ears, drowning out half of his words.   
A big, strong hand lay on Roger's belly, stroking reassuringly.  
“Warren! Fuck. Uhn….Argh!”  
Oh God!   
He was humming. Humming around his cock, and it felt like someone had stuck his whole dick into a hot, wet high speed vibrator.  
Roger moaned in disappointment as Warren released him from his wonderful mouth with a loud smacking sound.  
“Please! God, Warren, please!”  
“Yeah! I`ll suck your pretty cock, man! I like to be loud, huh? And I like my men loud, too. Turns me on. Give me one more *please*, I like that!”  
No problem. Absolutely not a problem. He would beg him on his knees if he had to. This was insane, utterly insane.  
“Please! Please, Warren!”  
“My pleasure, sweetheart!”  
He swallowed Roger`s leaking cock again, and he literally swallowed, the muscles of his throat working, clenching around the hot flesh. Still he managed to move his tongue, tracing a throbbing vein at the underside of the shaft.  
All this smacking and slurping should have been embarrassing, but it wasn't. It was horny. It was incredibly hot.  
It was exactly what Roger wanted. Obscene, dirty, perverted sex. Without polite restraint, without shame, without having to wonder if the other person might find this embarrassing. The other persons. Plural.  
They ought to just take what they wanted, using him for their pleasure.  
They should take him, say dirty things, fuck him until he couldn't take it anymore, although he already had the feeling that he would burst into a thousand pieces at any moment.  
That Warren wanted to do just that, sucking him off, something that many people certainly wouldn`t do when they had so many other options, that he did it so enthusiastically, with such a passion and so fucking well, made him feel special.   
He didn't have to strain himself to be loud. Warren elicited sounds from him that he didn't know human beings were able to make._

_They both sounded like animals, greedy, horny animals. Warren growled, slurped and smacked, Roger howled, whimpered and screamed. It was primeval, uninhibited lust.  
His orgasm came quickly and so violently that he almost bit his tongue. Warren kept swallowing him deep until the very last drop of cum made it`s way down the eager throat. The humming around his cock now sounded like the purring of a cat. A big, happy, sated cat.  
“Ah, man!” Waz chuckled.  
How and when he’d moved from between his legs up to his head, Roger didn`t know.  
“You're pretty yummy. Want a taste?”  
A sticky finger slipped between his lips. Apparently, he hadn't swallowed it all.  
Roger switched all the *You don't do that*-s in his head off and sucked. Finally.   
Finally, he was exactly where he wanted to be. In a place where no *You don`t do that*-s existed._

“Enough talk, fellas! We don't have to write a fucking screenplay here. We all agree on who goes first, so let's get started!”  
Warren's enthusiasm made Nick laugh. They had a rough plan for the beginning, and everything else would show. Luke had already gone to his boyfriend and whispered something in his ear.   
“Do you think he can handle it ?” Waz asked sceptically. “I thought you wanted to be the first, Nicky-oh.”  
“Matt is over- motivated; this won't take long.” Nick winked. “And for now, Luke just wants to watch. You've heard he gets turned on by his man fucking someone else.”  
“If *someone else* is as hot as that tasty thing over there, I can understand that,” the guitarist grinned. “And he makes heavenly noises.”  
Speaking of noises, something that sounded very much like a squeak drew their attention back to the sling.  
“Fuck!” Warren blurted. “Does that look like just watching to you?”  
What the hell happened to the careful and tender Luke?  
The man stood between Roger`s legs, fucking him with what had to be more than just one finger, making the chains the sling was fixed at rattle and the man he was fucking screaming out loud.  
Nick understood this immediately and somehow it was strangely touching.  
Luke prepared Roger for his husband. That's what he called Matt. His husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren watched in fascination as Roger's dick, which he had just literally sucked dry, tried to straighten up under Luke's attacks. The man seemed to be doing his job well, eliciting a series of high, pointed screams from his willing victim. The imagination of his knuckles brushing over Rog`s gland with every thrust, every twist of his wrist, sent shivers down his spine.  
Waz rarely bottomed, but right now he envied the drummer for his ability to take this , so soon after he`s been emptied.  
“I think,” he smiled at his friend Nick, “I think that's a power bottom. Maybe it won't be that easy, even though there are four of us.”  
“You know what they say about the stamina of drummers.” Nick grinned as they stepped closer, making sure Rog would hear his words.  
“Good!” Waz growled directly into the drummer`s ear. “I like challenges.”  
He and Nick would offer a lot of dirty talk. Words could make you as horny as actions, and Roger had put that on his list.  
Luke, on the other hand, preferred to let deeds speak for themselves and Matt was very busy not to come from this sight alone. Like Nick said, it won`t take long. The man was way too excited, cock bobbing and leaking, eager to push into the tight velvety heat of Roger`s ass.  
“Mmmmmh” Waz purred. “You should see that, Rog. Matt hard as nails. A nice thick prick, long and straight, eager to fuck you. He`s dripping so much there`s a puddle at his feet.”  
The ability to form coherent words seemed to have left Roger long ago. Whether it was solely due to Luke's knowing movements, whether Warren's dark, lascivious voice contributed to it, Nick did not know, but it turned him on seeing Roger like that, hearing him like that  
Reduced to a shaky heap of lust, moaning and whimpering.   
It was hard to believe it was really Roger, quiet, earnest Roger.  
Different from his bandmates, maybe different from half the world, Nick had never thought of him as shy. He was of the opinion that the man had built this image for himself in order to have his peace of mind.  
And it worked. He'd been largely left alone. By the press because they thought he was too boring, by the fans because they preferred the dazzling pop star-type of guy, like JT or Simon, or Nick himself for his arty-farty attitude and the androgynous beauty.

Now he was lying here, covered in sweat, dried cum on him, and at least three fingers up his arse.  
And… oh, look at that, Warrens spongy crown between his lips.  
“Just a little licking, sweetheart. Wanna come in that amazing ass of yours.”   
Roger cried out loud, losing Waz` cock as Matt drove into him. There was nothing tender about it, he thrusted in right to the hilt.  
Goodness, Luke definitely knew why he had to prepare him good and proper.  
Matt was merciless in his attack, giving him no time to adjust, to get used to the feeling of being filled with cock. He didn't seem to mind, though.  
“Yes! God, yes!” he screamed, trying to meet the thrusts, but there was no chance to do so on this shaky sling. Matt held his hips down, his fingers undoubtedly leaving bruises where they dig into the flesh. With a frustrated sob, Roger let himself fall back on the leather mat, head rolling from side to side as he whimpered.  
“Oh, dear, poor boy.” Warren chuckled. “Can't get enough, huh? C`mere, suck!”  
He did, he did with such eagerness that Nick`s balls drew up just from watching this.  
Warren moaned with delight, yet he grabbed the back of Roger's head to slow him down.  
"I love your enthusiasm, but I still want to come in your beautiful ass, so slow down, my greedy friend.”

Matt obviously did just that, coming hard, his scream was deafening.  
Roger desperately reached for his own cock, which in the meantime rose proudly and straight up again, but Luke slashed his hand aside with a grim grunt, wanking them both tantalisingly slow.  
“Please, oh, God, please! More!” Roger still had Warren's cock in his mouth, yet they all got the meaning of his muffled words.  
Matt backed off on shaky legs, holding the condom in place until he was close enough to the bin to drop it in.  
“Ah. Jeez.” He panted, a sated smile spreading over his face. “Your turn, Mister Cuccurullo.”  
“Hmhm. You hear, sweetheart?” With a loud wet *plop* Waz` cock was released from Roger`s mouth, and Nick needed all the willpower he could muster not to push his own cock in as soon as this promising space was free, but he still wanted to indulge his voyeuristic streak, enjoy the excitement, the sights and sounds in the room. It now smelled heavily of sex, of spicy men's sweat, mixed with various aftershaves and deodorants, the mimosa-like scent of cum unmistakable, a hint of latex and lube, there`s gasping and moaning, those sharp little cries… all this arousing to no end.  
A new fragrance was added when Luke spilled his load over Roger's stomach, the man`s cock and his own hand, as he was still wanking Roger slowly, not getting a wee bit faster even through his orgasm, then he let go of Roger`s cock, stepping back.  
Roger cried, jerking violently in his leather mat, eager to find more friction, more pleasure, more of everything.   
Nick held his breath when Warren took Matt`s place between Roger`s legs, rolling a condom over his throbbing member as he went. His big, strong hand rested on Roger's sticky stomach and he breathed deeply, calming himself. Nick knew he was way to close to start right away and couldn't help but admire Warren's self-control.  
“Hello, sweetheart, remember what I promised you?” he growled. “You're deliciously horny, aren`t you? But you know what? You're not gonna touch your nice dripping dick, understand? It's ours today. Everything about you is ours today, until you say stop. You will quit fidgeting now, because all this wriggling's not gonna get you anything. You get what we want, then when we want it. We will take from you exactly what we want. I can't take the mask off, though, but I can ask you, huh? You know, I like to look the men I fuck in the eyes while I do it. It's just a polite question, Roger, I'll still fuck you good and proper if you say no, but please, would you take it off and let me see your eyes?”  
It's incredibly quiet for a room full of men. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, except Roger, who was panting heavily.  
Juan and Danny were on high alert, ready to interfere if he would be forced into something he didn`t agreed to.

_Holy fuck. If he would have known how good that felt, how utterly fulfilling by more than just one meaning, he`d have done this years ago. Every single cell of his body was buzzing with need. Everything smelled like sex, sounded like sex, he breathed sex with every shaky breath he took. It was the horny, perverted version of heaven on earth. But taking off the mask? Giving up that last bit of anonymity, the protection of the dark? Could he really look those men in the eyes? Is this what he wanted? What would it do to him to look at Nick? Matt and Luke were no problem, he was even curious of what they looked like. He knew what Warren looked like, had already seen him on stage and in photos, of course. But there`s still Nick, the man he knew since he was a teen. Nick was the connection to the real world, the world outside this room, the world he wanted to escape from for a few hours. He had wanted anonymity. But then, they all knew who he really was. Ralph was gone, and since he`s not hiding behind an alias, things had been more intense, more honest. Nick would still be Nick, whether he`s wearing this mask or not. And wouldn't it be even more exciting, besides feeling, smelling and hearing, also to see what happened? To look at them, to stop them being faceless fantasy creatures?  
He took yet another shaky breath. Ok, then. _

_With a trembling hand, he removed the blindfold._


	5. Chapter 5

One look into those big, brown, dazed eyes and Warren drove in hard, making the man scream.  
At the same time Nick grabbed Roger’s head and pushed his cock between the luscious lips of the drummer.   
Overwhelmed by the double invasion, Roger wanted to close his eyes again, but Nick simply didn`t let him.  
“Keep them open. Fuck, keep them open!” he panted.  
Their eyes locked and the realization that this was Roger, Roger the drummer, Roger, his crush, made Nick`s eyes water with something that was beyond carnal need.   
For the first time in weeks he felt alive and was exactly where he wanted to be, with his cock in a hot, eager mouth, those familiar eyes looking up at him.  
“Oh well, Rog, this is not how I imagined our reunion!” he chuckled and felt Roger`s laugh around his cock.  
“ Oh, man, could you guys talk about this later, please?” Warren growled as he pulled out almost completely just to thrust into the tight hotness harder than before.  
God, the man felt divine!   
He definitely won`t last long, but that didn`t matter. They`d just started, right?  
Nick could not have looked away if his life depended on it. There was something about it, something utterly perverted. Something that made him feel horny as hell and touched to the core at once.  
Strangely enough, it was even hotter when Luke and Matt got involved again. They really seemed to have a lot of love for Roger`s nipples, which they now sucked devotedly again.  
Nick remembered what was written on Roger`s list.  
 _I want to be used and pushed to my limits until I say stop_  
That`s when he finally looked away to meet Warren`s eyes, just for a split second, though, just to make sure that they were on the same page here, on the same mission.  
Waz gave a small nod and a mischievous grin.  
Changing his angle, he thrusted in deep, drawing another scream from Nick`s former bandmate.  
“There! Found the magic spot, huh?”  
He obviously did, because Roger won`t stop screaming.

_Too much! Bloody hell, too much! Fucking huge cock, feeling filled, too full, fuck…  
Roger tried to move back, but was hold down by the small but strong guitarist.  
“No way, sweetheart.” he growled, nailing the drummer`s gland with every forceful, merciless move.  
The man was like a machine, hard as steel, fast and precise.  
Even Nick, tiny delicate Nick, had a strength Roger would never had expected, his hands buried in Roger’s hair, holding him in place for his cock diving deep, keeping his eyes on him, the dirtiest smile ever in his beautiful face.  
There was a moment of panic when Roger thought he`d choke on the cock in his mouth, but Nick pulled back just in time.  
“Breathe trough your nose, little slut! I`m gonna fuck your mouth.”_

_What? Wait, what? Had Nick Rhodes just called him a little slut?  
That was…well, humiliating.   
And dear God, it was so very much what he wanted!   
His vision blurred as he let himself floating away, as he allowed himself to stop thinking and just feel.  
Soon he didn`t know any more whose cock was fucking his ass and who was fucking his mouth, and it didn`t matter at all. Every single cell of his body was craving for more, more cocks, more touches, more bites.  
As through fog he heard all the moans, the screams, not knowing which noises he contributes to this crescendo of lust.  
He barely noticed that he even got double-fucked by the couple, Matt and Luke.  
It was Warren sucking him again what almost let him faint, and he howled a “stop”, face all wet from tears and cum._

The four men were sitting in Mike`s living room when Danny came in.  
“He`s not gonna join you. Juan is driving him home.”  
Though it didn’t surprise Nick, he felt sad about it.   
He would have loved to talk to Roger.   
But he understood that this would be too much reality, too intimate, after what they just experienced together.   
One day he would thank Roger for that, for making him feel alive again. 

Four years later:

“This is weird, man!” Andy muttered.  
Nick chuckled. Took him a while to get used to it, either.  
Sometimes it still feels utterly strange. He was kinda jealous at first, he had to admit.  
After that glorious night four years ago he didn`t dare to call Roger, but Warren did.  
Warren. Who was just kissing Roger in front of everyone.   
John winked at his best friend.  
“Waz doesn’t seem too upset about having lost his job!”  
“What`s a job compared to love, huh?” Nick smiled back.  
“Bang `em sticks, sweetheart.” Warren released his lover.  
“Until I say stop” Roger chuckled, rolling up his sleeves and sat behind his drumkit.


End file.
